Metamorphosis An Impossible Quartet 14
by DJ Dubois
Summary: With Ron and Yori still out cold, Sensei attempts a resurrection ceremony. Meantime Zorpox has plans of his own... Please r & r! Ron/Yori, Kim/OC
1. Kim deals

Metamorphosis (An Impossible Quartet 14)

DJ Dubois

July 2009

Notes: Kim Possible and her cohorts belong to Disney. All other characters and sitches are fictional and of my own design. Please send comments to .

Chapter 1 [Yamanuchi _Dojo_—4 hours following "Zorpox"]

Kim circled the length of the floor with a wooden staff in her hands. Her emerald eyes narrowed focusing on the three ninja opponents—two in white and one in black circling her in turn. Her mouth set itself in a firm line. Her mind was split between this confrontation and the brewing situation in the infirmary with Ron and Yori. "Come on, guys! I don't have all night!"

The three adversaries didn't rise to the bait. Instead they continued their disciplined circling.

Kim felt her temper rising. She wanted to work off some frustration _now_. "Fine!" She flipped into their midst and exchanged blows with the black suited opponent.

In response, the two whites broke formation and charged her.

Kim smirked as she flipped back over the charging duo. She kicked one of them in the back knocking him into a wall beam. She dispatched the other with a swift karate chop to the base of the neck. Then she landed back on the floor and motioned invitingly with her hands to the black ninja once more. "Give up?" She went into a dragon formation.

Black took up the dance with her.

For almost ten more minutes the fire hair and her opponent feinted and sparred. Each responded almost instinctively to the other. They bobbed and wove. They kicked and met staff on staff.

She finally hit the floor and swung her left leg faster than a cobra would. The foot took out the black ninja's legs. She put her foot gently in the middle of that one's chest. "Tag. You're it."

Hirotaka unmasked and flung his mask to the wood in frustration. "I have no discipline!" He shook his head at his classmates who were just rousing themselves. "It is over. Leave us."

The others bowed and staggered from the room.

He groused, "You fight well, Kim Possible. I see much improvement in your technique since our high school encounter. I made it too easy."

"Don't harsh on yourself, Hiro. You kept up with me. That's better than most of the GJ agents do," she complimented.

He nodded. "I appreciate the nice words but Master Sensei needs me at best. You are concerned about _Stoppable San _and Yori. They are strong. Stronger than you think." Seeing her anger, he shrugged. "I have seen much since he started his training with us."

"As have we all," she relented while easing up. "And see? You're already on the right track. You're looking at the bigger picture."

"Life is full of tests and responsibility, Kim Possible. You and _Trousseau San _learn this now," he assessed.

Before they could go any further, Rick rushed into the _Dojo_. "Guys! Yori's awake! Sensei's going to try something for Ron."

"She is? SPANKING!" She ran over and hugged her BF. "I hope it works!"

"Me too. You know how I feel." He put his hand under her chin and raised her eyes to meet his. "We'll get through this. As I said before we left Amsterdam, we're a family. And I love you, Kim."

"Yeah. I love you too." She planted a lip lock on him. "Let's see how they're doing." She took his hand.

"Follow me, Miss Possible," Rick declared while leading her from the room.

Hirotaka frowned. _I'm glad I do not have a girlfriend. _He shrugged and heavily popped some gum in his mouth.

[Infirmary]

Rufus sat between his humans and fretted over them. He wanted them both on their feet and living their lives. He knew Ron was still with him from the eye motions and twitches. He could see Yori's eyes periodically open and look toward the ceiling.

"Have faith, _Rufus San_," she whispered. "We…will not let _Ron San _go without fight."

"Indeed not, _Yori Chan_. It is good that you are awake. Can you remember what happened?" Sensei queried in Japanese.

"No, Master Sensei. All I know is we were in marketplace. _Ron San _was speaking with _Farsuka San_ about vegetables. There was this scent in the air. The pollen was overwhelming. He fell to the ground and so did I. Forgive me for the display," she explained.

"There is nothing to forgive, Yori. You are concerned for your husband. That is all. Your love is inspiring. Treasure it. We will need you to fight for him, I fear," Sensei advised.

"I will." She squeezed Ron's hand in hers and kissed his cheek. "I will not let him go."

"That is all I need to know," he concurred. "At Dawn, we shall be ready for a ceremony. Prepare yourself for a spiritual battle." At that moment, he saw Kim and Rick rush in. "As you can see, all is coming together, my friends."

"Hey! You're awake!" Kim realized as she hugged Yori tightly.

"_Hai. _I am. _Ron San _though is not," Yori pointed out. "Are you all right, Kim?"

"I'm sick over this. I want Ron to wake up. I want him to whine about nacos and hear about his tripping not to mention his training," Kim elaborated.

"We all want Ron back in one piece, Yori," Rick assured her.

"We will need that dedication in the morning," Sensei noted. "At Dawn, we will have a ceremony. I will seek to channel the energies of the Light into him and reawaken him. Say your prayers, my friends. Meditate and cleanse your souls on this night."

"What's the 411 on Miranda? I thought she'd be here watching over things," Kim supposed.

"I have sent her to the gardens to begin her own meditation process. Her strength will be needed," Sensei advised. "Go and talk to her. I am sure you two can share much."

"_Hai. Domo, Sensei Sama." _Yori bowed to her teacher. "Kim, I shall return to speak with you. I need your strength, Sister."

"No big. As if !" Kim hugged her former rival. "Go and have your convag with Miranda. Then we'll meditate up a storm for Ron. Got it?"

Yori smiled. "_Hai. _I have 'got it' as you Americans like to say. _Domo._" With that, she left the area.

"Hey, Kim, it's going to be okay," Rick assured her once again.

"I know. Yori and I won't let it be any other way," Kim agreed. _Come back to us, Ron! You can do it!_


	2. Yori's Meditation

Chapter 2 [Gardens—Fifteen minutes later]

Miranda sat in the lotus style under the mulberry tree. Her mind struggled to clear itself of the dark vibes circulating around the school.

Hirotaka's doubts and self-loathing….

Kim's fear….

Rufus' frustration…..

Yori's concern….

Ron's darkness….

_Wait! Ron's darkness? _Her eyes snapped open. _Is it his darkness or my own? _She knew that like her uncle, she had a dark streak in her.

And it bubbled and frothed in response to what was going on.

But her abilities made her sensitive to the struggle happening in Ron's head at the moment. _Sensei had better get the ritual right. I have to have faith._

["Always, Sunshine."]

She smiled as she saw her uncle's image floating in front of her. ["And you aren't going to let me forget it, are you?"]

["Nope. Uncle's prerogative. Be strong, Miri. Lots of darkness around you,"] he advised.

["I know, Uncle Dave. Ron's pain is so strong. It's almost like being around _you_,"] she informed him.

["The vibes are similar. That creep's trying to do to him what it did to me. You stay firm and help _Sensei Sama _and our friends. If you run into trouble, yell and we'll come running. Clear?"] he reminded her.

["Clear. Thanks,"] she expressed. She did feel confident in his reminder of support. _I can be strong. Sensei and Uncle Dave believe in me. I believe in myself! _She focused on her sister-in-arms and took a deep breath. _Yori's going through Hell I'm sure! _

"_Miri Chan?" _

_Speak of the Devil_. Miranda turned to find Yori watching her silently. "It's okay. I was just talking with my uncle."

"It is good that you do so. The last few months I have learned much about the balance of life," Yori noted.

"Between your life as a ninja and that of being a wife? It'll do that to you," the American ninja declared while standing and staring at the moon. "You and Ron have to choose that path together. You're pledged to each other now. Stand by your man."

"_Hai. _It is my duty to do so. At least I have Sensei and the school too," Yori agreed. "_Domo, _Sister."

"My pleasure. Let's get something to eat. Then we'll go back to the infirmary," Miranda suggested.

Yori nodded and led the duo off toward the kitchen where Nooni had left a snack just in case.

However, even if the quiet loomed over the school, it was the opposite to what was going on inside of Ron's head…..


	3. Ron's Nightmare

Chapter 3 [Dreamscape]

Ron slowly opened his eyes to find himself lying on his back. Underneath him, the dead hay colored grass crackled. He shivered from the icy breeze blowing his hair all about. He could see the blood red clouds spewing ebon lightning to the ground in a hail of destruction.

He just managed to roll away as a bolt hit where he'd been lying. "YEOW! WHAT'S THE SITCH WITH THAT?" He forced himself to his feet. "Where am I?"

Around him, he could see nothing but dead withered oak trees with not a single leaf on their spindly branches.

Not a bird or single animal could be seen anywhere.

"We were in that village! I…Yori! Where is she?" he worried.

_That is for me to know, Mortal!_

The dark pyre shot up out of the ground in front of him.

"You did that weird thing in LA! Wow! Hey, nice flames! Bet you…."

_SILENCE! I have no TIME for stupidity! I have your sow, Stoppable, and the fire hair. Save them both if you can! _The demon's fire avatar disappeared back into the ground.

"_RON SAN, _HELP US!" Yori's voice screeched to him.

"YORI! KP!" He took several breaths while trying to calm himself. "They need you to chill. Come on, Ron. CHILL!" He advanced out of the oak grove. "What is this place?"

"_IT'S MY PLACE! COME AND SEE, RONNIE! I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUN HERE! BWAHAAAHAAA BOOO AHYEAHHHH!"_

He recognized the voice as the one in his head from the village. "Zorpox." He rushed toward the source. There he stopped in horror.

He saw Kim and Yori bound and gagged up against a huge sacrificial obsidian slab. Both women had several severe cuts along their sides and limbs. They moaned in pain. "Hang on, Ladies!" He took two steps toward them.

"Touchy, touchy, Ronnie. How brave of you!" From behind one of the trees, Zorpox stepped into view. He was as blue as the first time he'd appeared. Instead of the conqueror costume, he wore the garb of a samurai. "Too bad I'm going to kill them."

"You wish!" Ron countered. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!" He focused while trying to retrieve the Lotus Blade as he had against the monkeys in the previous dreamscape but to no avail.

"What's the matter? Can't get your toy? The MASTER has blocked it from coming!" Zorpox made a twisted dagger appear in his hand. "Too bad I HAVE ONE!" He advanced on the two bound girls. He ran a finger over each one's bare stomach.

They both squirmed in resistance and protest.

"Oh they are SO perfect! Ronnie, how does a _putz_ like you get two such hot chicks?" Zorpox wondered.

"I'm their friend not their pimp!" Ron broke off a branch and held it like a staff. "Is that the best you can do? Kill defenseless women?"

"No. I can kill your heart!" Zorpox raised his blade high over his head. "Which piece of meat gets it first, Ronnie? Your Asian better half? Or the cheerleading wannabe? WHICH ONE?" Not getting an answer, he shrugged. "Too bad!"

"NOOO!" Ron rushed and leapt between the descending blade and his favorite ladies.

As he did so, the stone and victims vanished into thin air.

The blade, however, came down in his left thigh. It glowed blue and sent that energy into its holder.

Ron screamed as if his soul were being ripped from him.

"AH BOOYEAH! YESSS!" Zorpox pulled the blade from his counterpart and considered the blood. "Tastes like chicken. What's the matter, Ronnie? No power? No women? It was a mirage!"

"WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY?" Ron rushed the evil genius.

"You never learn." Zorpox glowed blue and levitated into the air. Then he tapped Ron in the chest.

The discharge sent Ron flying across the grove and into an oak tree knocking him out.

Zorpox motioned with his hand.

Reeds shot from the ground binding Ron's hands and feet as well as gagging him.

"I win!" Zorpox crowed.

_Remember you still need to deal with the ceremony at dawn. I will get you out of there as soon as you emerge! _The demon reminded him.

"Of course! Wait'll they see what I have up my sleeve next! AHBOOYEAHHHH!" Zorpox cackled triumphantly.


	4. Ceremony Gone Bad

Chapter 4 [Dawn]

Yori stood at the east wall and watched the first glimmers of light appearing over the mountains. She'd spent a sleepless night between watching over her husband and meditating in that spot. _There has to be more I can do! I cannot lose him!_

"Have faith, Yori," Sensei advised as he walked toward her. "We are almost ready to begin the ceremony."

For once, she made no attempt to hide her feelings. "I apologize, Master Sensei. I worry."

"As you should but we will prevail," he assured her. "Come. Our friends await."

As he said that, the gong rang in the courtyard.

"That, as the Americans say, is our cue," he added sagely.

She nodded numbly but followed. She offered up a few prayers to her higher powers for assistance.

[Courtyard]

In response to the gong, Yamanuchi's students filtered out into the courtyard while forming a perfect circle around the central platform. While they were confused by the cancellation of the morning training session, they figured it had something to do with Ron's condition.

On the platform, Kim, Rick and Rufus waited anxiously for things to begin.

"It's going to be okay," Rick assured them both. "You'll see."

"Hope so," Rufus muttered. He knew Chippy was too antsy to stay in one place during the ceremony. Even so, the chimp was pulling for Ron too.

"I don't know what we'd do…." Kim hugged her BF and buried her face in his chest to hide her tears.

Rick embraced her tightly while running his left hand through her red mane to soothe her. "It's okay. We're here for him. Remember that."

"An important fact to remember, _Trousseau San_. Thank you," Sensei concurred while leading Yori toward the central circle.

"Want some support?" Rick offered.

"I do not wish to intrude between Kim and you, Rick," Yori declined.

"As if?" Kim pulled her head up and turned toward her sister-in-arms. "Come here!" She waved with her hand.

"_Domo. _I am grateful," Yori accepted while joining in the group hug.

For several minutes, Team Possible shared their hug, letting their energies reinforce and reassure each other.

Sensei, for his part, allowed the exchange to continue. Then he broke in. "Pardon me, my friends. We should begin."

The teens assumed their place just behind him.

"Honored students and friends, it is a very important day for us! Just as a weed must be cut out to eliminate its spread or a snake struck from a western style garden, so too we must eliminate a menace before it claims one of our own. Our demonic foe struck at _Stoppable San_ and Yori yesterday while they were in the village. Our sister has returned to us. _Stoppable San _still lingers at the edge of the abyss. His is a spiritual war between two sides. Our demonic foe feeds the alter ego within him. We must give our help or _Stoppable San _will be lost to us!" Sensei implored. ["_Miri Chan_, it is time."]

["_Hai_,"] she concurred. Then she and Hirotaka bore Ron out on a stretcher through the infirmary door.

"DRAGON FORMATION!" Sensei instructed.

The students along the circle's east side broke formation and reformed into an honor guard.

Through the conduit, Hirotaka and Miranda carried their precious burden slowly over the cobblestones. They negotiated every step with care and eventually reached the center.

"_Domo. _Close the circle," Sensei instructed. "Raise your candles."

Miranda lit her candle and used it to light the one next to hers.

Each student did so in turn completing the circle of light.

Then the sky turned dark. Lightning flared and boomed.

The students felt fear; their purpose quailed.

"BE STRONG!" Sensei commanded firmly.

The comatose teen's eyes snapped open revealing their red pallor. "Too bad they're too WEAK!" He fired a dark blast taking Sensei by surprise. "That deals with you!" He flipped off the litter and to the middle of the circle. "FACE ME! BWHAAAHAAA! AH BOOO YEAHHHH!"

"_Ron San_, please! FIGHT!" Yori implored painfully.

"SHUT UP! IT'S ZORPOX!" Zorpox spat. "And I have a _new _order now!" He turned toward Kim and sniggered, "Feeling up for a little dance, Kimberly Ann? Or not?"

Kim's eyes flashed emerald fire. She leapt into the space and landed in a crouch in front of him. "I'm not afraid of you!" She got up and assumed a lotus first stance. "Ron isn't either! If you can hear me, Ron, come out!"

"Too bad, _KP_. I have Little Ronnie where you and the little Japanese wench can't reach him! COME ON!" Zorpox challenged. He struck out with a hard fist that bruised her cheek and knocked her back.

She recoiled as if in shock. "RON, PLEASE!"

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Ronnie. Please, Ronnie. Be my friend….when it suits me. How's life with Rick? Sizing up the black hole or not?"

"Shut up!" Kim yelled while lashing out.

"So what's it like to be the hot shot agent? Bet it's really fun! ISN'T IT?" he baited.

"That's it!" Rick spat while jumping into the fray. "Kim, he's gone! Fight him!" He rushed the possessed opponent.

Zorpox smirked as he leapt over the blind bull rush. He came down hard on Rick's back driving him into the stones hard.

"RICK!" Kim cried out. She rushed over to her BF's side.

Blind to the danger, she never saw the leg whipping through the air and catching her chin. She was out cold before hitting the ground.

Miranda turned to Yori. "Dual rodisian! Now!"

She bowed her head sadly but saw there was no choice. She grabbed her fans and leapt into the space next.

"Now two for one! Hey where's the rat?" Zorpox challenged. "Let's bring the whole gang! COME ON!"

"Rufus, stay back!" Miranda commanded while drawing her star blade. "Yori, discipline yourself, Sister. He isn't Ron. Remember that."

Yori nodded hesitantly. Now she understood why Ron felt the fear earlier. She watched him cautiously.

"And you let _women _fight for you, HiroSLACKa? Man, you must be in the doghouse with the Old Man!" Zorpox taunted.

"Hirotaka, stay back! On my command only!" Miranda countered.

"Ooh you are the bossy one, aren't you? You really do take after Uncle Freak so well, don't you?" Zorpox insinuated.

"He controls what eats you, Blue Boy. Don't mock what you can't touch!" Miranda countered.

"FINE!" He fired a dark blast. "Just like Unkie's!"

She raised a psychic shield deflecting it. "I have practice at that, Zorpox!"

"Really! Does she?" He blasted Yori before she could react, eliciting a loud scream out of her.

"YORI!" Miranda exclaimed.

Yori trembled on the ground both burning and chilled from the dark fire.

"DAMN YOU!" Miranda hissed. "Is there _nothing _of Ron in you?"

"Nope. Stupid wuss!" he laughed. "MASTER!"

In response, a dark fire spurted up in the fountain. _I will deal with you, SOW!" _The demon threw a lightning bolt at the American sensei.

Miranda tried to raise another shield with her mind but couldn't contain that much energy. She was jolted by the tremendous burst and thrown backward into the side of the school's wall.

"And FINALLY she shuts up!" Zorpox stalked across the stones. "Too bad. I'd like another dance with Kimmie and Yori girl here. They'd be FUN!"

_Take them then. I wish to use the Arighatto sow for a message. First though, our enemies need a reminder! _The demon sent a dark plume across the courtyard which did the same to them as it had Yori earlier.

The students were powerless to deal with the threat and fell before it.

Rufus managed to avoid the burst. Still he knew he couldn't deal with it alone. He needed help. He grabbed the communicator from Rick's belt and rushed off into the drainage pipe toward the outside avoiding three more bursts from the demon.

"Stupid pest! Why can't I hit it?" Zorpox groused.

_Leave the animal. It is of no use. Come, Servant. I wish to deal with these three accordingly! _The demon sent another fire burst over Zorpox and the three unconscious female heroes teleporting them away.

And a field of carnage lay exposed in their wake. Quite the conquered field indeed…..


	5. Damage Assessment

Conclusion [Fifteen minutes later]

Rufus scrambled out of the drain pipe with the Rickunicator still in tow. He wanted to be sure that everything was safe. What he saw shocked the naked mole rat to the core. "BAD!" He pressed the emergency button on the device.

Wade came on. "Rufus! What happened?"

Rufus turned the device and let him see the carnage.

"Holy!" Wade's eyes went wide. "What did that?"

"Zowpox!" Rufus noted sadly. "Demon too!"

"That demon from Denver? I'd best get through to our friends. Hang tight, Rufus," Wade told him before signing off.

Rufus winced. If Zorpox or the demon came back, what would he do? He did the best mole rat impersonation of a Ron gulp.

"Oh man! What hit me?" Rick complained while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey! Hey!" Rufus realized while running over to his friend.

"Rufus? What happened? I…." Rick stared at the chaos about himself. "Geez! What happened?" He forced himself to his feet despite the headache pounding at his temples. "Kim!"

He forced his aching legs and body around the cobbled area to look for his GF. "Where is she? KIM!" His heart lurched in his chest. He felt cold. "So help me if they hurt her…" Then he saw Sensei lying unconscious as well. "Sensei!" He ran over and shook the aged mentor. "Talk to me! Talk to me!" He felt a weak pulse in the old man's neck. "He's still alive."

He took out his cell and started to call GJ. Then he snapped it shut. "They want the secret. I need to respect that."

Rufus tapped his leg and handed him the Rickunicator. "Hewe!"

"Thanks!" Rick pressed it and got Wade. "Wade, anything?"

"Rick! You look bad. Sensors in the Rickunicator are picking up on a concussion. You should be in bed," Wade directed.

"Later, Wade. Kim, Yori and Miranda are missing. Sensei's unconscious. I can deal with a headache when Kim's safe. Anything?" Rick argued.

"Working on getting a hold of reinforcements and…." Wade winced. "Ouch!"

"What now?" Rick asked.

"Team Go just ran into Zorpox. They didn't last five minutes," the computer genius reported ruefully.

At that moment, the mists formed.

Heloise Gregoire stepped into the chaos. "By the goddess! What happened here?"

"Get back to you, Wade. Out," Rick insisted. "The demon attacked. That's what happened! Sensei tried to cut its influence out of Ron. Instead we got a full dose of it and Zorpox! Worse, Kim, Yori and Miranda are missing!" He rubbed his head.

"Calm yourself. Do not yell at me. I was dealing with things elsewhere," she indicated while stooping over a few of the affected students. "They will heal after waking up. Fortunately it was not a deep soul attack." She grimaced.

"What?"

"The demon taking Miranda is a direct repeat of our history, Mr. Trousseau. Come and bring the mole rat with you. I wish to have you examined in Althanor." She twitched her fingers.

Sensei rose into the air and floated toward them.

"We will see to him and you both. Come," she advised before reopening the portal.

He picked Rufus up. "This isn't over, Rufus. Come on." He strode into the mists.

Heloise shook her head. "The demon is getting more clever." With that, she vanished into the portal and let it vanish behind herself.

Even as the sun rose over the Japanese mountains, other locales were feeling the wrath.

One such familiar target will be next…

THE END (for now)


End file.
